CAUGHT BY THE SILENT
by anonymouswriter777
Summary: it was just a normal drive in the country. A drive to take the edge off and relax. Who'd have thought that he'd find himself faceplate to ….well … visor with a decepticon. EDITED: fanfition finally let me fix the problem and I deleted the other caught by the silent entry and I renamed this entry from "the right CAUGHT BY THE SILENT story" to "CAUGHT BY THE SILENT"
1. Chapter 1

**CAUGHT BY THE SILENT**

it was just a normal drive in the country. A drive to take the edge off and relax. Who'd have thought that he'd find himself faceplate to ….well … visor with a decepticon.

Smokescreen was driving down a random empty road. Not another car for miles. It was free road for him and he took advantage of it. Driving at the highest speed he could without losing control and crashing. Then, up ahead was a downed tree laying across the road. Smokescreen slammed on his brakes to avoid crashing. Fortunately, he skidded to a stop, just inches from the tree.

He let out a relieved sigh before transforming into robot mode. Looking at the downed tree, smokescreen decided it would be a good idea to move it so other cars didn't have this same problem.

But before he could do anything about the tree, slender cables crawled up and around his legs and around his arms, pulling them behind him faster then smokescreen could blink.

Smokescreen let out a startled yelp as the cables restrained him. he struggled furiously to get free. Smokescreen's optics widened seeing the end of one cable hovering in front of him, sparking dangerously. the slender appendage latched onto his chest plate and released an electric charge making him scream in pain.

When the charge ceased, Smokescreen optics fell closed as he collapsed to the ground unconscious. With it's victim immobilized the cables dragged smokescreen off the road and through the wood, directly to their owner. The unknown figure grinned darkly as he stood over his prize.

When smokescreen woke up, the first thing he registered was that his head hurt… and it was damp. Opening his optic, smokescreen found that he was in a dark cavern with stalactites hanging from the ceiling. Water dripped from them slowly and almost annoyingly. Smokescreen tried to place his servo on his head to stop the throbbing but that's when he realized he couldn't move, he turned to look at his hand to find that it was in a stasis cuff on a chain suspended from the ceiling. In short, he was hanging from his arms. He tried vainly to free his arms from the cuffs, but froze upon hearing footsteps echoing through the cave. He turned his head toward the source and scowled. "who's there?! Show yourself!"

No answer, which frustrated him. "grrr I SAID SHOW YOURSELF! OR ARE YOU TOO COWARDLY OR UGLY TO SHOW YOUR FACE?!"

Still there was no response, the figure just stood in the shadows. If he could make a sound, it would be a laugh of amusement. This autobot was feisty, he was definitely going to have some fun with him.

when the autobot's stopped shouting, the figure decided to stop messing with him and stepped out into view.

Smokescreen eyes narrowed upon seeing the one bot that he never thought he'd run into again. Soundwave stood in in the open silently starring at the trapped autobot with amusement. Smokescreen however, was far from amused and he was not comfortable with the odd silence the decepticon seemed to air.

"so why did you capture me this time? I don't have anymore Iacon relics and I'm not telling you anything about team prime so you can just stick it up your tailpipe!" smokescreen was almost starting to regret not take his phaseshifter with him, but then again, soundwave would have just taken it from him while he was out cold.

Suddenly an eerie sound filled the cave. It made smokescreen's energon run cold. Then he realized that soundwave was playing back a recording of megatron's evil laugh. _Wait, is soundwave laughing?_

Once the recording stopped, soundwave played another recording, but of knockout.

"time to have a little fun lol" smokescreen didn't know what soundwave meant but he was sure it was bad.

The next thing he knew, soundwave's cables were slithering out and crawling towards him. The appendages slithered up and around his legs and hugged his thighs. Smokescreen cringed, not sure what soundwave was doing but knew he didn't want any part of him touching him, so he struggled trying to get away from the offending appendages. Then he let out a startled grunt, feeling one of the cables brush up against his interface panel. The appendage didn't leave though, it started stoking up and down his interface panel, causing smokescreen to blush furiously.

"ngh! g-get your creepy tentacles off me!" Smokescreen shouted squeezing his optics shut. Trying to fight off the weird feeling he was getting from the touch. But soundwave did not budge, he only grinned darkly under his visor as he continued to fondle the trapped mech with his cables. As he continued stroking smokescreen's crotch with one cable, he had the other one continue slithering up and around smokescreens waist, making its way up his body till it reached smokescreen's neck. The end of the appendage sparked as it's tiny feelers touched the wires in smokescreen's neck causing him to jolt as it sent strange sensations throughout his body.

"Ngh-aghh!" Smokescreen never felt so venerable, soundwave was causing him to feel strange and he didn't like it. And it only got worse. The part of the cables that were around his thighs pulled his legs apart, further exposing him. the cable stroking his interface panel continued it's assault, the tiny feelers teased and licked, drawing out groans from smokescreen. Smokescreen was starting to feel hot and hazy. Whatever soundwave was doing to him, he was having a hard time fighting it. Then the cable at his neck started crawling up one of his doorwings, slithering it's feelers along the sensitive frame.

Smokescreen helplessly moaned under the touch, unable to fight back the feelings going through his body. Without willing it, he bucked into the cable trying to get more friction from it's touch. Soundwave's grin widened and he took his cable and slid it under the interface panel to open it manually.

With a soft _click_, the panel slid back to reveal smokescreen hard spike. Smokescreen sighed feeling his spike free from its housing. The cable slithered back and began stroking under his spike. Smokescreen threw his head back, letting out a loud moan. the sensation was so strong that he started grinding against the cable. And the cable made it worse by teasing the head with its feeler and wrapping around his spike. Smokescreen's cries intensified as the ministration increased. His optic roll back as he cycled his vents, trying to keep his breathing under control.

The cables all over his body slithered and squeezed seductively, adding to smokescreen's arousal and drawing even more moans from him. soundwave was enjoying watching smokescreen writhe and squirm. It was so arousing.

Then he had the one on the doorwing slither down to smokescreen's aft and brush against the valve teasingly. And without warning, he thrusted the cable into the valve causing smokescreen to scream. When smokescreen's scream died down, he began thrusting the cable in and out of his valve, hitting all the nods as it went, all the while pumping smokescreens spike.

Smokescreen was in a haze of pleasure. He couldn't even think anymore. All there was was the growing feeling building up in his body and the need to feel release. His moans grew loader as soundwave pumped him faster and harder till finally he threw his head back, screaming his overload as his body convulsed in spasms and spike spraying out his essence.

After a few seconds, Smokescreen's body went limp as he cycled his vents, hazy from overload. Soundwave pulled his cable out of smokescreen's valve, while still pumping his spike lazily. He walked up to the limp body and held smokescreen's chin in his servo, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

Smokescreen felt tired as he lazily looked back at soundwave with unfocused optics. The last thing he registered before he fell into recharge was "your mine now"

Well that's it. Hope u all liked it. And don't forget to comment, review ect.

I need to know what my readers think.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Smokescreen felt light and weightless, he didn't seem to have any feeling in his body, which was probably why he felt so light. It was a blissful feeling, no pain, no aching, just peace.

Then he felt something stroking his cheek. It wasn't aggressive, it was soothing, it felt… nice. Then he started feeling more aware and realized he was in recharge.

He slowly and groggily opened his optics. What he was met with was not what he wanted to wake up to.

_Soundwave!_

A black visor was starring him back and he panicked.

"GAH! Ngh-" smokescreen struggled to move away from the decepticon but found that he was restrained. He was lying in a berth with his servos cuffed above him, with soundwave sitting next to him.

After futilely trying to escape his bindings, he slumped back and glared at soundwave.

"what do you want from me!?" smokescreen demanded.

Soundwave merely sat there, then reached out his servo towards smokescreen and started stroking his cheek. Smokescreen flinched away and tried to escape the slender servos, but found it was useless. He cringed at the contact, closing his optics and wished that servo would go away, but… at the same time it felt… soothing.

Then a voice gained his attention.

"what I want…-" soundwave played a recording of knockout's voice. Then it change to starscream "I find you" then to megatron "amusing" then it changed to starscream again "what I want" then knockout again "made you squirm"

Smokescreens optics widen. _What does he mean by that?!_

Knockout's voice rang out again "try to relax, it will make this easier"

Then those tentacle emerged from soundwave's torso again, slithering towards smokescreen.

Smokescreen's optics widened further remembering what happened before he blacked out. He renewed his struggle, trying to get away from those tentacles. They slithered up and his legs again and wrapped around his thighs.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" he shouted helplessly squeezing his optics shut wishing it was a bad dream. Then slender servos lifted his chin to face the decepticon's visor.

"relax"

"I promise u will enjoy it" soundwave played back in knockout's voice. While playing the recording, he reached his other servo around to fondle smokescreen's doorwing.

Smokescreen cringed at the touch but started to relax as the servos ran soothingly around the appendage. While smokescreen was distracted by the sensation in his doorwing, the cables crawled up his thighs and one began stroking his interface panel.

Smokescreen lolled his head back moaning at the familiar sensation. He was starting to remember the feeling from earlier and realized it felt good.

The other cable crawled up and wrapped around his waist making its way up around his torso and up on of his arms, ending at the other doorwing. The cable slithered along his doorwing seductively and nipped at the end with a static shock from the feelers.

"ugh!" smokescreen let out a gasped moan at the feeling, writhing in soundwave's hold.

Soundwave smiled under his visor. _This autobot makes such wonderful sounds._

He continued his assault making his cable slide under smokescreens interface panel and manually opening it.

_Click!_

The panel slide back to reveal smokescreen's pulsing spike. Smokescreen sighed feeling the cool air around the appendage. Then the cable glided under the spike in the most delicious motion driving smokescreen even further into ecstasy.

"AHH! PRIMUS! Hugh!- uhh!" smokescreen threw his head back moaning wantonly, optics roll back and bucking his hips into the touch.

Soundwave's dark smile grew wider as he watched his captive squirm. He took this opportunity to use the part of his cables that were around smokescreen's legs and spread them open wide. Smokescreen mind raced with pleasure as the cable on his spike continued to fondle it, going from gliding under it to sliding around and teasing the head with it's feelers. Smokescreen grinded against the cable, desperate to feel more of that delicious friction. Then soundwave decided to see what would happen if he gave that spike a zap.

_ZAP!_

Smokescreen's whole body arched with his head back in agonizing pleasure.

"AAGHHH! SOUNDWAVE!... UUHGH! SLAG YES!" smokescreen grinded more furiously into soundwave's cable, completely wrecked with pleasure.

Soundwave took his servo and slid it down between smokescreen's legs and ran teasing circles around smokescreen's valve.

Smokescreen continued to moan wantonly, not caring where he was or even the fact that he was in the clutches of a decepticon.

Soundwave pressed his digit into smokescreen's dripping valve, earning a startled gasp from smokescreen. Then he made a scissor motion with them, making smokescreen's moans more desperate and lustful.

"uggh.. please-just-agh!" smokescreen was too hazed with need to talk. So soundwave took that as a _'frag me dammit!'_

Soundwave opened his interface panel, freeing his own spike from its housing. He leaned in over smokescreen and lined his spike with his valve. Then in one graceful motion, thrusted himself into smokescreen.

Smokescreen bucked into soundwave, crying out in pleasure. Soundwave couldn't make any sound but his mind was screaming _'oh slag yes!'_

He thrusted into smokescreen, reveling in the tightness and enjoying the feeling of having a bot squirm in his cables. As he continued pounding into smokescreen, his cables slithered, contracted and squeezed smokescreen seductively, making smokescreen moan even louder.

Soundwaves thrusts then became more rapid and erotic, all the while pumping smokescreen's spike deliciously, making smokescreen's optics glaze over in lust. Both bots were getting closer and closer to overload. Then in one quick motion combined with a stimulating shock to smokescreen's doorwing and spike, both bots overloaded in a wave of sparks and static.

Smokescreen let out a static laced cry as he overloaded, his spike releasing his essence onto soundwave before collapsed onto the berth panting heavily, while soundwave hunched over him, giving silent pants of his own. Soundwave's cable went slack and slowly retracted back into his torso.

Soundwave looked down at the tired bot and layed himself halfway on him, stroking his cheek as he slowly feel into recharge.

Smokescreen was exhausted and feeling high from the processor blowing overload he experienced. He had never felt something so exhilarating and amazing in all his lifecycle. As he started to drift off, he felt that same servo stoke his cheek, and this time he welcomed the touch, relaxing into it as he feel into a deep recharge.

DAMN THAT WAS MIND BLOWING! If you all liked this, let meh know.

Dis is

DA END!

XD

EDITED!: I got lazy toward the end and just wanted to be finished so I ended up forgetting to describe important juicy stuff. So now that I'm recharged and refreshed, I am adding in thing in this chapter that I wanted in. I APOLOGIZE FOR MY LAZINESS AT THE END . NOW IT IS BETTER.


End file.
